Sweet
by WishfullyThinking
Summary: Spidey checks up on Norman Osborn, and they have a few drinks.


**For inktrap on Tumblr for shipping the only otp I have on Ultimate Spider-Man. And because this was inevitable. This is not beta-read, so if you see any errors please alert me. :)**

* * *

_"In other news, the bed-bug epidemic has been rising recently this summer. But do you know our biggest pest problem? SPIDER-MAN, OF COURSE! That NO GOOD menace has been seen at the crime of yet another bank robbery, obviously aiding the men police have caught with the theft. I SAY WE MUST CATCH THIS SPIDER-MENACE AT ANY AND ALL COSTS! Not only THAT, but he's..."_

At this point the masked teenager stopped listening to the older man's broadcast. No wonder half of New York was against him. The half who hated him were just brainwashed by James Jonah Jameson, and the other half were just like JJJ, no encouragement needed. But Spider-Man didn't really have the time to linger over the verbal abuse as he swung through the air, suspended by a rope of webbing until he switched to his left, focusing on the movements as he passed through the city. He could feel sweat trickling down his thighs, the heat in NY being as unforgiving as JJJ that day. But it wasn't like he couldn't air himself out, that would be suicide. As soon as he got home, he was going to take a long shower, study, then sleep. But first, he was going to have to check on Norman Osborn.

After the incident with The Goblin and Venom and the Super Spider-Soldiers, Spidey didn't really want the man in danger to himself or others, Iron Patriot or not. So he checked on him almost every day, in and out of his suit. Of course, Peter did feel bad about abruptly leaving his best friend each day, but sometimes it couldn't be helped. He had noticed, however, Harry giving Peter an odd look lately. Spider-Man was half-nervous that Harry had figured out Peter's secret, but Harry hadn't said anything yet. He just hoped it stayed that way. Spider-Man landed on all fours on the side of the Oscorp Tower. Crawling up, he made it to the roof where he was surprised to see the older gentleman waiting for him near the landing pad. Norman smiled, waving to the mutant before gesturing inside.

"You've been waiting for me?" Spider-Man asked. He knew that Norman knew he was being watched, but he didn't expect Mr. Osborn to wait him out.

The older man smiled, "Well, I thought it would be impolite to keep you out here. And it is a hot day and all, with the sun and Mr. Jameson spitting hot steam every time he mentions your name. I thought you could use a break without having to infiltrate my home through my windows to check on me."

Peter rubbed at the back of his neck, laughing. It was nice to see that Mr. Osborn didn't share JJJ's feelings on him, not that he ever expected him to. Norman seemed to know all along that Spidey was nothing but good intentions. Spider-Man sometimes wondered why Norman retained such a... fascination with him. Although it was understandable, since Peter was bitten by an genetically-altered spider that was made by Oscorp, although that wasn't revealed until Doc Ock revealed it. He supposed it was just his ability that attracted the attention, but sometimes Peter's mind wandered.

"Well, thank you." Spider-Man smiled, only detectable by his mask's eyes scrunching up. "Man, I'm dying of thirst."

"Then let me oblige you." Norman led the way through the comfortable and posh house. Spidey craned his head looking for Harry, but couldn't find the boy where he was led.

"Thanks. Is Harry here?" He asked, sitting down on a barstool while Norman rummaged around in his kitchen which was filled with lavish foods and luxuries. The cool air had begun to dry the sweat in his suit, making it slightly uncomfortable but worth it to be out of the heat. The billionare set down a glass filled with ice, a fresh pineapple, a bottle of liquid Peter could recognize as some form of alcohol, coconut cream, a couple of mangos, a juicer, a sprig of some sort of leaf which was probably mint, and a cup of sugar.

"No, he's out at a pool party, I believe." Norman answered as he pulled out a blender, "Would you like a Pina Colada?"

"Are you going to put alcohol in it?" He asked.

"It doesn't taste as good without it." Norman answered as he began slicing up the pineapple, licing the juice the splattered on his fingers. Spider-Man looked away.

Peter considered, "...I ...am younger than twenty-one."

"Is that a yes or a no?" Norman asked once more, a teasing tone in his voice which caused a shiver to go down Peter's spine. Spider-Man did know that Harry had a few drinks at home under the supervision of his father, and sometimes not under supervision, but Peter had never really been to any alcoholic parties, or if he had he hadn't been aware. He was officially an alcohol-virgin. "I wouldn't want to waste this."

"Well..." He drawed it out, as if waiting for Norman to snatch back his offer, but found the man watching him expectantly. "I guess a few drinks couldn't hurt."

"That's a hero." Mr. Osborn smiled charmingly, something that Harry had taken after. The smile said 'you can't resist me', and Peter wasn't sure how to interpret that. Norman elegantly prepared the drinks, a practiced hand at chopping up fruit, juicing it, and blending it to a sweet pulp before adding the other ingredients. He watched as the billionare sprinkled in sugar with his slender fingers, licking off the excess while blending it with one hand. Spidey found himself staring and quickly directed his sight away, but he had been noticed. He was starting to second-guess whether or not he should have accepted the drink, but before he could say something the man was pouring the drinks into two crystalline glasses and garnishing them with the springs of mint and pineapple slices, and lastly straws. Norman handed him one, and although his hand was encased in a glove, he could feel the heat eminating from the older man's hand.

"Thanks." Peter smiled behind the mask before lifting it slightly. Norman watched intently, curious but also politely as the hero sipped the drink, his tongue grazing across his lips to catch droplets before they escaped. Norman shook himself from his trance, forcing himself to take a drink. It was sweet, almost masking the rum entirely, but not overpowering the senses. Norman wondered if he should have picked something lower proof (It was ninety proof, which was almost fifty or forty percent alcohol, which is a lot.) but was sure that if the Spider-Man got drunk that he would keep the man from doing anything drastic. He watched him as he drank, raising a brow as if asking how it was.

"Oh, uhm, it's good." Spider-Man smiled, taking another drink. It was a few moments later before the man knocked the entire drink back and asked for another. Norman obliged because he was somewhat distracted by their conversation. Luckily the drink was layered with pina colada, otherwise the boy might have been piss-drunk now.

"Not to hate on your sweet armor, but I think you should pick a new design for it 'cause it kinda looks like Cap'n America and Iron Man had a baby and that baby was the Iron Patriot." Spider-Man giggled as he swirled the straw in his glass. Norman liked the sound of that laugh, even if it was a bit heavy with drink.

"Well, I did have a bit of inspiration from the two. I just wanted something American but I didn't want to do anything... genetic." Norman explained, hesitating on that last part.

"Oh, being mutated isn't so bad..." Peter said, a little looser now that he had a drink. "Y'just gotta be careful when you jump the first time 'cause I kinda made th' mistake of jumping off a high building on my first try."

Norman felt the urge to laugh, but processed what that meant. Spider-Man smiled however, "It's okay to laugh, I'm alive."

Relieved, he allowed himself a chuckle before taking another drink. "Tell me about it; not scientifically but in experience."

"Just as long as y'aren't askin' 'cause you wanna make Spidey-Soldiers of me." Spider-Man teased as he finished off his glass, Norman decided he was going to reject the man of any more when his glass was webbed out of his hands and into the hero's.

"Hey!" Norman complained, but he wasn't actually annoyed. He felt warm and comfortable, and he could always pour himself another glass. Spider-Man stuck out his tongue before sucking in another drink through the straw, licking his lips afterwards. Something in the back of his mind said 'indirect kiss', which he attempted to shake off. "You could ask first."

"Mmm." He shrugged, "Well, there was the spider bite, then I passed out... it was kinda painful but in a way it tickled, y'know? After that it was a few days til I noticed thing sticking to my hands and my increased agility. I kinda just put two and two together. It was tricky getting through the process of using my webbing, because it isn't just 'fwhip-fwhip' from my wrists. I had to make something in order to be able to use the webs properly so I made a device- hic!"

Norman laughed despite himself when the hero was interrupted by his own drunkeness. He stood, trying to lean over the island to take the glass from the man, but was avoided as the Spider dodged him easily.

"Come now, Spider-Man. You can't have too much, you'll drink yourself into a coma!" Norman said with just a hint of amusement in his voice as he passed the kitchen island, following the Spider-Man as he ran from the room towards the stairs. Norman decided to walk calmly, hoping he could corner the younger man in a room upstairs without making a mess. Droplets of pina colada dampened the rug upstairs, but Norman wasn't concerned, his housekeeper would take care of it, her or the dry cleaner. "Spider-Man?"

He hears someone rummaging around in the next room- his bedroom in fact. Norman wonders whether or not to take this as a invasion of privacy, but he knew that the hero was probably a bit too drunk to make that assumption. Stepping quietly, he made his way to the bedroom before cracking it open. The word surprising isn't enough to describe how strange it was to see the Spider strewn across his bed like that, sipping from his drink. The skin-tight latex suit wasn't helping either. Norman slowly made his way into the room, shutting the door behind him quietly before stepping to the edge of the bed, arms behind his back. "What was your intention in coming in here? Tired?"

"Not exactly..." The Spider-Man said as he set down the pina colada on the nightstand beside the bed, shifting onto his side. His sea-shell pink lips curving upwards into a teasing smile. Norman felt something stir in his loins, but ignored it a moment as he inched towards his bed, sitting on the edge of it.

"Then what is it?" He muttered, crawling onto the bed, kicking off his shoes which clattered to the floor noisily. He was practically atop Spider-Man who seemed more or less pleased, if a little confused with his own actions. His gloved hands rubbed down Norman's neck to his chest, and down the rest of his suit. The billionare lifted a hand to the hero's cheek but did not motion to take off the mask.

"Kiss me." Was Spider-Man's simple request. Norman only hesitated a second before he was spurned on by desire and rum, pressing his lips chastely against the younger man's below him. They deepened it quickly, forming into open-mouthed kisses. Spider-Man quickly invited Norman's tongue into his mouth to explore. It was strange to kiss someone like this, to have this alien obstruction in his mouth. But he was the one who engaged it, and it was pleasant, sending heat down his back and into his legs. Norman's hands trailed down Spidey's suit, resting at his hips, digging his fingernails into his protected flesh which he felt despite the suit. His fingers pushed and pulled at the opening in the back of the suit until they were finally able to pull it off. The billionaire's fingertips grazed at the younger man's chest and the sensitive flesh of his nipples. He studies how the boy seems to be heating up once more, a sheen of sweat working its way to his skin, a flush of pink clouding his cheeks and rushing to his bruised lips. They smash their lips together once more before the older man begins to mouth his way down to Spider-Man's chin, nibbling at his neck, leaving sweet kisses in their wake as if making up for the pain. The man below him keens in want, pushing off the bed to get more of that touch as the lower half of his suit is slipped off which tells the billionare that his erotic and amusing thoughts of the younger man below him going without underwear in the suit true. The cool air leaves the Spider-Man's sensitive and very stiff organ poking at the billionare's belly. Norman chuckles, rubbing a thumb against the younger man's cock to gauge his reaction and is pleased to recieve a mewl in response.

"Are you a virgin, Spider-Man?" Norman purrs into Spidey's ear, who keens in argeement if only to get more attention to his groin. His fingers pull at the billionare's suit incessantly, his actions purely speaking for the words he is too distracted to speak. Norman obliges immediately, pulling off his suit and undershirt and tie, the pants and boxers gone in a heartbeat. Spider-Man's arms are over his head, his breath heavy in the air as teeth nip against his collarbone. Norman leans down to catch a nipple between his teeth, sucking at it playfully as the younger man begins writhing beneath him, pleading. Their shafts were almost too hard to bear, almost painfully so. Norman curses when Spider-Man bucks up into Norman's touch, sending fire-bursts of need into his cock. The younger man begins babbling non-words as he looses sense, the only thing remaining is want and need.

Norman detaches himself from the man for a moment who is quick to complain, his fingers scraping against Norman's ribs sending pleasure and pain down his spine. "Shush now, I'm only getting lubrication. It will only hurt without."

Peter whimpers but doesn't force the billionare back down until he is ready again, swallowing thickly as he watches Norman squeeze out the lube from the container before generously layering his shaft who eyes it with need. Norman looks back up at the hero, smiling gently as he explains he has to stretch the younger boy in order not to hurt him. Peter nods, biting his bruised lips as he watches the older man apply more lube to his fingers. The sensation of his fingertips against his opening were nice, but the intrusion inside him was a bit strange and almost uncomfortable. Norman leans over him however, kissing and whispering him through until he has the boy crying out for his cock. He goes slow, of course, not wishing to have the boy come too soon. Eventually he makes in two, then three fingers, until he reaches a spot inside Peter which causes him to almost shout out. He sucks on Spider-Man's tongue until he is sure the boy is ready before slipping his fingers from his opening, who whimpers at the loss until he feels the tip of Norman's cock against his opening. Spider-Man leans into it eagerly, gasping out as the older man pushes inside him slowly, kissing his neck and whispering nonsense into his ear to try and help him through the pain. Peter forces himself to relax in order to avoid excess pain, which becomes easy when Norman is finally fully inside him. The older man gasps above him, fully sheathed inside warm and wet ass.

Spider-Man wraps his legs around his waist, pulling him in closer for a hard kiss, licking at his abused lips before Norman slowly pulls out before pushing in deep rolls with his hips, sending flashes of pleasure through the both of them that leads them to gasping. The room is filled with the slapping of skin, the scent of sex in the air. Spider-Man moans out the billionare's name, arching towards his cock, fingernails clawing their way down his back. Norman croons before latching his mouth against the nape of Spidey's neck, sucking hard and fast, his teeth imbedding and creating a mark there. He knows that neither of them are going to last long.

"Oh- god- Norm-!" Spider-Man practically shouts as the sensation becomes overwhelming, Norman's cock grazing against Peter's prostate sending him waves of pleasure that radiate through his body. Norman laps up the tiny pinpricks of blood that bloom from the spot where he marked the younger man. "I'm- so close-"

And with one final thrust, and an exquisite squeeze of Spider-Man's muscles, sends Norman tumbling into an orgasm that renders him practically blind. Peter follows quickly suit, falling back against the bed, his chest heaving as he tries to find the right words to speak, but finds none. He needs not speak anyways, as Norman works his tongue back into the younger man's mouth, falling beside him in order not to crush him into the bed.

"We'll figure out something in the morning." Norman mumbles, pulling the younger man close. "Sleep with me."

And he does.

* * *

When Norman sees Peter Parker the next morning, he doesn't comment on the bite marks on his neck, even while Harry teases him about his supposed encounter with a girl. Norman knows better.

And it doesn't bother him one bit.


End file.
